


Miraculous Motherfucker You Are

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nook Eating, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is lewd, loud, and deceptively simple. He likes to watch you blush and he likes even more to watch you sweat and his favorite passtime is watching you accidentally break things.<br/>Well. That last part might not be true. His favorite passtime involves a lot less clothes on your part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Motherfucker You Are

He’s watching you, as he tends to, and you try not to react. He thinks it’s funny that him watching you instead of the other way around makes you sweat, and if something is funny to Gamzee, he doesn’t stop doing it for anything. His eyes are half-lidded, his legs all sprawled open, one hand on his thigh.

You swallow, and he smirks.

"Motherfucker, you ignorin me?" He asks, his voice altogether too rough to be anything less than alluring. "Cuz you been starin in that hull past ten minutes now."

Jumping, you slam the door to the cooling hull closed, and immediately catch the door as it falls off the hinges. Gamzee laughs out loud, and as you try to get your sweat-slick and embarrassment-stiff fingers to work, he moves a little in his seat. Once the door is as close to on as it will be, you look back at him, fully prepared to explain that you weren’t ignoring him, only to find him palming his sheath.

"H-Gamzee." You stutter, tripping over his given name. "What are you doing?"

Gamzee makes a little coo, lifting his skinny hips and pressing the heel of his palm into his sheath almost too hard to be pleasant, from the looks of it. His mouth opens in and airy moan as his bulge slithers out, and he drags the tip of his tongue over his pointed teeth. You’re dripping sweat, your face flushed, and you find yourself twisting your hair around your fingers as you watch him.

"Just appreciating the miraculous sight you make all bent forward and liftin something." He purrs, curling his finger at you. "C’mere, lemme see you up close."

You comply, walking to stand directly in front of him, and he smiles in this pleased way at you, in this way he does that makes you just feel  _good_ , so good. You love when he gives you orders. His foot slips up your leg, presses against your sheath through your shorts, and you gasp, staying obediently still. He has to shuffle a little to get comfortable, then he grinds his heel into your sheath and you whimper softly.

A harder grind. “Brother, I said lemme see you. Get shed a those exoskeletals.”

It takes you a moment to realize that he wants you to strip, and then you step back and peel your shirt off, dropping it to the floor with a damp plop. He makes another pleased noise, sitting forward and pulling you by the hips to his face. He peppers your abdomen with kisses, drags his tongue over your skin, and you can’t help but chuckle, because it tickles. He gets this grin and blows a raspberry on your stomach, and laughs with you when you break down in a fit of giggles.

As you catch your breath, he slides his hands up your sides, tangles one in the back of your hair and yanks your head back so he can just lean down and kiss you, hard. “Fuckin love these muscles, yknow? Wanna get my feel on with ‘em all the damn time..” As he speaks, he’s massaging his fingers over your chest, his other hand soothing where he’d pulled your hair.

Your face is completely blue, and he kisses you again, nips at your lip, and speaks into your mouth. “Show me what you got, big guy. Lets see that tight little nook of yours, hm?”

Nodding, you strip completely, let him steer you to his seat so he can kneel in front of you. His lips find your ankle, and as he travels up your leg he sometimes kisses, or licks, or even bites your skin, and it all just makes you shake, makes you want him more. His mouch lands on your hip and you whine, high, reedy, you want to buck, want to writhe or move his head yourself, but you know better than to interrupt him, he’d just stop and decide to fuck himself in his block, and you, really want his bulge in you.

Or your bulge in his nook.

Something.

Gamzee’s tongue traces one of your grubscars and you shiver, you’re fucking dripping for him already, and he’s enjoying it, you can tell from the way he slicks his hand up your bulge.

"Wanna get this all in a brother?" His voice tickles, nearly, with his purr right there at your hip. You mumble something unintelligent and he smirks, twisting his fingers on your tip in this way that makes your hips jolt up towards his hand. "Or is this tight nook all mine, too?"

Anything you might have said (probably something along the lines of “yes” and “please” and “oh god yes please”, anyway) dies in your throat when he drags his tongue, flat, over the lips of your nook, coming out in a garbled moan. Gamzee, you know, likes to have everything he can stimulated at once, to where he’s this writhing, boneless mess under you.

(You tied him down and put all the vibrating toys he had to work on his horns and grubscars and bulge and a few up his nook once, he only stopped because he was getting bruised from yanking so hard at his restraints when he came the last few times he had.)

You, though, are more simple. You like to have your nook stimulated, slowly, and work up to an orgasm. Your bulge doesn’t concern you so much, so when he just grabs your hand and makes you pin it to your abdomen, you’re fine, just mewling and shivering as he laps at your nook. You want to grind into him, but the last time you did that you broke his nose.

Even though he seemed to not mind, you couldn’t even look at him for a week.

So, you’re still, or as still as you can manage, when he’s sucking at your flesh as he pulls away and his hands are groping at your thighs and ass like you’re the only thing he has a tactile sense for. You love it, and he knows how much this sort of thing makes you needy.

When he finally pulls away to drag himself over you, shoving his pants down as he goes, you see the b100 dripping down his chin and whimper. He pulls you into a kiss by the horn and you nearly come right there, tasting yourself in his mouth, and when his bulge slips over your nook you swear.

"F-fuck."

He laughs that weird honk of his, petting your face. “So motherfucking pretty like this, got you sayin all them things you don’t say.”

You flush, pulling him in for a kiss to avoid talking about it, and he squawks when you hitch your legs around his skinny hips, push your heels against his ass to pull him closer. You trill softly when his bulge starts pushing into you, and he keens, his claws digging into your hips while he grinds against you like a dog in heat.

Gamzee keeps muttering about how you’re tight, his hands on your chest, then your waist, your legs, touching you everywhere and it makes you melt under him. His mouth finds yours for an instant, then you’re pulling away to breathe and he moves to your neck, not even really kissing your skin so much as just breathing against you. It’s weirdly intimate, that he’d want to be close to you and that you’d let him just rest near a vulnerable point like that.

Even if you’d wanted to, you can’t help the roll of your hips as his bulge seats itself in you completely, or the soft breath of a moan.

"Equius." He murmurs, cradling you against him, his voice deep and rough in your ear, it makes you mewl. "Bro, I got you. Gonna keep you safe, flushbro."

You shiver, and he strokes your hair, rocking into you slow and smooth. His bulge isn’t lashing in you like it normally would, just twisting and pressing those curious, wonderful ridges up against the spots that make you tense around him and croon. He’s being really gentle, it makes your pusher ache, you’re so flushed for him it hurts half the time, and he’s flushed for you even though he’s your better…

It’s spectacular.

"I-I’m gh, co-coming!" You gasp, hips rocking up sharply, you hadn’t realized how close you were.

He smooths a hand down your front, pulls back and lets you lay there under him, spread and dripping and your bulge is wrapped tight around your thigh and you can feel the bruise already. “Shh, let it come, bro. Lemme see.”

It doesn’t take any more and you arch up, pressing your hips to his, as you come. He growls as you tighten around him, probably painfully, but just keeps moving, his bulge doing it’s best to twist in your nook. As you start to come down, he slows his movements, breathing hard, and just, pets you.

His skin is so cold, even compared to you, you can feel your material and sweat mixing under you, but he just kisses you, soft. “So fuckin pretty, miraculous motherfucker, you are.” His bulge writhes and you both gasp.

"You haven’t, you didn’t-" You try, waving a hand at where you’re still connected. You can’t really hope to manage another orgasm without ending up totally useless for the rest of the night, but you don’t want to leave him hanging. "Keep moving, you can move."

"Such a good motherfucker." He purrs, eyes heavy as he starts moving, fucking you slow and languid like he’s got all the time in the world. "Tell me how it feels."

"Weird." You gasp, shifting a little, and your bulge writhes against his shirt. "It’s good. You’re just, usually, louder." His fingertips brush your jaw and you purr, eyes closing. "Want me to, you normally want me in you, or you go, faster!"

The last word is half an order, the tip of his bulge is pushed against something white-hot and sensitive and perfect in your nook. He catches on, moving just a little faster and kissing you.

His words are a purr against your lips. “You look so much better when you’re all fallin to pieces like this, though. All your parts shakin and shiverin like they are, and I know you like the attention.” At the flush that paints your face, he chuckles. “Got this nice bod and this sweet lil complex but you hardly ever lemme get to appreciatin it, always takin over like you do.”

You open your mouth to protest but he slams into you hard and you just squeak. His movements are more jerky, faster, and you shake as you feel another orgasm coming,your arms going around him and pulling him closer, you just, you need him against you.

He snarls when he comes, shoving all the way into you and gasping your name as his material splashes into you, his bulge going a little stiff, and you come with a whine, falling limp under him. He murmurs something about getting the pail and leaves you to catch your breath and drip slurry on the blankets.

As you start to wonder how you’ll get to another, cleaner area on numb legs, he returns and lifts you like you’re a pillow and not a heavy troll. You let him, though, and he arranges you over the pail so you can empty his color into it and not have to deal with it later. He holds you up, pressing to your back and so, so carefully stimulating your nook with his fingers to get all of it out, and it makes you babble random, sappy little phrases. He keeps kissing your nose when you say them, calling you cute, and you note that he’d washed his face.

Emptied and ready to pass out, you don’t protest when he carries you to the trap, settling in behind you and drawing a hot bath, his hands massaging your lower back and legs under the water. You lean on him, he’s taller and you’re thicker, and feel good.

"Love you, bro." He coos, kissing your horn. "Gonna take care of you."

You purr fuzzily, respond in kind, and fall asleep. Later, you’ll wake up to find Gamzee whining about his back because although he _can_ carry you he really _shouldn't_ , and see that he’s got bruises on his back and sides from you grabbing at him, and on his ass from your feet, and you’ll feel terrible, but that’s later. For now, your matesprit is kissing your neck and washing you and you feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> These two, damn.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
